


"I bet you would look better with your clothes off"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Kudos: 35





	"I bet you would look better with your clothes off"

“I bet you look even better with your clothes off.” The man said as he took a sip of his overly priced Champagne smirking at Pepper over the rim of his glass. “I mean, it’s no secret how you got the job right? Your clothes have been littering Stark’s bedroom floor for years.”

Before she knew what she was doing pain radiated up Pepper’s arm as her hand made connect with the men’s face. The slap echo through the dining room and all eyes turned to the disruption. Tony in particular was shocked, never had he seen Pepper lose her cool with any of the ass hats that she had to deal with.

“Pep?” He asked making his way over to his very angry girlfriend. Noting her face he chuckled and spoke to the shocked man who was holding a hand to his check. Why he was shocked Tony had no idea, Pepper didn’t just slap people for the fun of it.

“Ohh I know that face. What did you do?” he asked the man, placing himself slightly in front of Pepper, who he noticed was shaking with rage.

“Nothing. Not my fault that bitch can’t take a joke.” The man spat anger filling his voice. Tony stared at the man, his fists tightening at his side.

“Not the best choice of words there mate. I’ll ask again. What did you say?” he asked calmly.

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Just reminding Ms Potts here how she got the job. I means it’s not through any talent apart from spreading her legs.” He man sneered, “and I was just about to say what’s one more fuck against a desk for a signature. Am I right?”

Tony felt Pepper push against his back as she went to throw herself at the man, he wrapped his arms around her middle stopping her mid punch.

"You bastard!" She yelled her arms pushing against Tony's hold. 

“You need to go!” Tony shouted at the man, who seemed unfazed with what was happening around him.

“What? She can’t take the truth. Everyone here is thinking it. She is nothing but your office slut.” The man yelled out looking around for support, of which he got none. Tony would happily think back to the outraged and rage filled faces of the other guests at the man’s outburst, he would find no support here.

Tony passed the now powder keg that was Pepper Potts off to Happy who pulled the fuming woman away from the two men.

“Okay now you’re pissing me off. I’m going to ask you again to leave, or I will make you leave.” Tony said, still holding an outward air of calmness, but silently tapped his fingers together to form a gauntlet round his right hand. 

“Oh yeah wha-“he was cut off by a hand reaching from behind him to drive a widow bite into his neck. The man fell to the floor in a shower of spilled champagne and broken glass revealing Nat standing behind him straightening her dress.

“Tony,” she said with a nod and processed to step over the passed out man to reach Pepper.

"Natasha" Tony said as she walked pasted handing him her widow bites. 

“Drink Pep?” she said calmly smiling at Pepper, walking passed to the bar leaving a stunned room behind her. 


End file.
